


Lost in a maze

by sweet_honey_peach



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_honey_peach/pseuds/sweet_honey_peach
Summary: yea so i wrote this in april this year just cause, hope yall enjoy





	Lost in a maze

lost in a maze.

constantly trying to find my way

but i cant,

 

stuck in this endless daze

of all that I wish I could do

 

jealousy taking over me

greed and envy engulfing me

 

stuck in a situation i cant change

wishing for some clarity

on the others surrounding me

 

my light at the end of the tunnel

is fading

runnung, runnning running

to catch what?

 

A thought ive put aside but has come back again

A goal that is mine, but not

 

stuck in a plain

lost in a maze

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

when can I take off this mask?

when can I take off this mask?

when can I take off this mask?

when can I take off this mask?

 

this stupid smile plastered on my face

the misleading words I use to gain your faith

how can I express what I feel when

your ears are not receiving

when your lips are so deceiving

 

swimming miles and miles in this endless pool

hoping that if I dont mess up, your gaze wont be on me

as long as I just keep swimming

swimming

endlessly

 

my mouth is shut when my thoughts take over

truly wondering what I have become

i feel so nice, i feel so nice

where has my euphoria gone?

 

the inner me is duct taped

being held back

while the me one sees is filtered

delightful and never spiteful

 

my body leans forward bringing my arm up

my hand shaking, seeing who it will touch

will you listen? will you care?

when will i meet the one I can stop swimming for?

swimming for?

endlessly

endlessly


End file.
